moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: March 5th, 36 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from March 5 th, 36 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: '''This session will come to order. Senator Emberstar would you like to talk about your trip from Sunday? '''Alazea Emberstar: '''With pleasure, Speaker. On Sunday we traveled out to Eldre'thalas for a standard archaeological dig for highborne artifacts. Those who showed up gave us a great haul of artifacts to examine. One of which, something real out of place for a highborne site, was a Bronze disc that depicts a coiled serpent. It seems we have uncovered a time when some scholars within Eldre'thalas sought the counsel of the Bronze Dragonflight More research is being conducted on the object, as well as the preserved scrolls that we found at the excavation site. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Why don't you tell us about your class and research on Thursday since you are here? '''Alazea Emberstar: '''Ah, of course, Speaker. Apologies. This week's class also covered the end of the Highborne era of Azeroth's history, and we carried on how the Night Elves rebuilt their civilization in the wake of the Sundering. We met atop Mount Hyjal in partial significance of the Well of Eternity. So, it was scenic, informative, and the students seemed to enjoy the venture. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. And thank you for taking the initiative and hosting classes and research studies. We really appreciate it. Would anyone like to talk about what happened in Silverpine on Wednesday? '''Elberich Haltring: '''Victory for Dalaran. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''No one wants to talk about it? '''Meren Young: '''I could. '''Elberich Haltring: '''We should wait for the official military report. '''Meren Young: '''Yes, actually I agree with the Archmage. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Fine... On to next week. Tomorrow I will be hosting a forum on Fel magic and it's place in society. We will not be deciding anything there, just discussing it. Senator Demes, would you like to talk about the things you have coming up? '''Salazar Demes: '''Certainly. Speaker, on Monday we will be going to the Raging Chasm in Westfall in order to calm the perpetual energy flow that has ravaged the land. However, we know of the sentient being Arrysandra, which.. lives.. in the energy beam and is symbiotic with it. And so to stop the broken energy flow to the Elemental Plane of Air, we'll have to deal with a manipulative, and powerful, force. Then on Saturday, we will be scrying into the mind of the Man'ari we have taken, reliving and re-piecing his memories in order to find the magus Ozaraban, in the centuries old Stromgarde. That is all, unless you, Speaker, or others have questions. 'Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Senator. Senator Haltring, would you like to discuss your thing? '''Elberich Haltring: '...my operation? Sure. Thank you, Mister Speaker. Now the Violet Eye is continuing on its operation from the last few weeks in order to track down a few key people who are known to be possible threats to Dalaran. We will be doing this through using a certain item we have recovered and magical expertise of the mages involved. Mister Hale will be leading the operations and any questions and inquiries should be made out to him or myself. Thank you, Mister Speaker that is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Emberstar, you have you class coming up. '''Alazea Emberstar: '''Indeed, Speaker. This week, I'm planning on us meeting for a lecture in one of the High Elf lodges in Hinterlands to discuss the Exile of the Highborne from Kalimdor. From there, we will discuss the rise of Quel'Thalas. Hopefully afterwards, we will continue more Artifact research with our findings from our digging. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. On Friday Archmage Brisby has asked for our help in assisting another mage in with the creation of her new spell. Anyone interested should seek her out. That concludes the events portion of the session. The floor is now open to anyone who wishes to speak. Please raise a hand if you wish to do so. Senator Rosewood. '''Niklaren Rosewood: A mere question. Where is your fel discussion being held tomorrow? Here? Zanbor Emerson: '''That is to be announced sometime tomorrow evening. Senator Demes. '''Salazar Demes: '''As a quick reminder to all, Ministry of Eclectic Wizardry forms are available in our office, if you wish to join either the Department of Aberrant Studies, or the Department of Magical Defense. You may speak to Minister Liridian or I for more information. Thank you, Speaker. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. That reminds me, the Violet Hold Oversight Committee is looking for new members. Anyone interested in helping shape the rules for access to and use of the hold and the prisoners within should speak to me as soon as possible. As always the Speaker's office is open to anyone who wishes to operate a committee or propose and craft legislation should speak with me as well. Now does anyone else wish to speak? Seeing no one we will move on to promotions. We only have one, and it really isn't a promotion. Minister Haltring will be taking the position of Deputy Speaker. If no one has anything else to add tonight we will close the session. '''The session is adjourned. Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events